In older literature, the term “dielectric constant” of a material is used to describe the polarization ability or “permittivity” of the material when placed in an electric field. The term “dielectric breakdown” was used to describe the voltage at which an insulator material would “breakdown” and conduct current. This dielectric breakdown voltage is also known as the dielectric strength. Since the abbreviated version for both of these terms is “dielectric,” and the material itself is called the dielectric, there was some confusion in the literature as to what was being discussed. Thus, the term “permittivity” is now used (mostly) to describe the ability of a material to charge polarize and change the “dielectric constant” of its volume of space to a higher value from that of a vacuum. Dielectric breakdown voltage is sometimes used to indicate the dielectric strength of the material.
The relative permittivity of a material is a measurement of its static dielectric constant divided by the dielectric constant of vacuum.
                              e          r                =                              e            s                                e            0                                              Eq        .                                  ⁢        1                            where:        er=relative permittivity        es=measured permittivity        eo=electrical permittivity of vacuum (8.8542 E-12 F/m)        
Thus, when the phrase “good dielectric” is used, it means a material that displays good electrical insulation characteristics such as a high breakdown voltage and a low conductivity. A material that has a good “dielectric constant” for a capacitor means it has a good “permittivity” (i.e., high value) and increases the capacitance of a given size capacitor when placed between the electrodes by a “good” (i.e., high) amount.
As used herein, a high permittivity means a good permittivity. Generally speaking, a material having a relative permittivity of at least 3.3 has a “high permittivity.” Additionally, a material that has a permittivity that has been enhanced by at least ten percent (10%) using a permittivity enhancement technique, such as the techniques described herein, also has a high permittivity.
A capacitor is formed when two conducting plates are separated by a non-conducting media, called the dielectric. The value of the capacitance depends on the size of the plates, the distance between the plates and the properties of the dielectric. The relationship is:
                    C        =                                                            e                0                            ·                              e                r                                      ⁢            A                    d                                    Eq        .                                  ⁢        2            
where:                eo=electrical permittivity of vacuum (8.8542 E-12 F/m)        er=relative permittivity        A=surface of one plate (both the same size)        d=distances between two plates        
While the electrical permittivity of a vacuum is a physical constant, the relative electrical permittivity depends on the material.
TABLE 1Typical Relative Electrical PermittivitiesMaterialerVacuum 1Water80.1 (20° C.)Organic Coating 4-8
A large difference is noticed between the electrical permittivity of water and that of an organic coating.